


La sintesi perfetta

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, F/M, Incest, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry aveva sempre amato Hermione, ma lei non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti.<br/>Ginny, invece, l'aveva legato a sé con l'erotismo e con la carne, ma non era stato abbastanza.<br/>Finché, al matrimonio di Teddy e Victoire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sintesi perfetta

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia era stata scritta per un contest, ma, poi, mi sono resa conto che non rispettava un punto del pacchetto.  
> Ci ho messo mesi a finirla, vero, ma mi seccava lasciare il lavoro incompiuto, quindi… Beh, eccola qui, riciclata per essere una OS incest e basta u.u  
> Buona lettura :)

**La sintesi perfetta**

Erano ormai molti anni che non li vedeva.  
Harry Potter aveva trionfato su Lord Voldemort, vero, ma nel resto della sua vita non era stato molto fortunato. Si era innamorato della sua migliore amica, che lo aveva respinto ai tempi, quando erano rimasti solo loro due in una tenda dispersa da qualche parte mentre la guerra infuriava. Quando poi tutto era finito, anche il suo cuore era stato sepolto sotto alle macerie: il bacio fra Ron e Hermione, dato proprio davanti a lui, era il preludio di ciò che sarebbe successo da lì in poi.  
I suoi due migliori amici erano riusciti finalmente a trovarsi, dopo essersi cercati invano per anni, e c’era una parte di lui che, certo, era felice per loro… Mentre il resto soffriva e sembrava stretto in una morsa e il suo cuore sanguinava ogniqualvolta li beccava anche solo ad abbracciarsi.  
Aveva negato per anni, fingendo che andasse tutto bene. Aveva rassicurato Hermione con sorrisi e belle parole, mentre lui moriva dentro, e Ron, ignaro di tutto, lo spingeva più o meno esplicitamente fra le braccia della sorella.  
Alla fine, Ginny l’aveva conquistato con la sua lussuria.  
Era una ragazza intelligente. Aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, che probabilmente i sentimenti di Harry erano cambiati. Aveva dato la colpa di tutto alla guerra, che aveva lasciato in ognuno di loro segni indelebili, ma poi, passato un considerevole lasso di tempo, si era rimessa sotto. Missione? Conquistare Harry Potter. Al solito.  
Ma non erano più ragazzini, no. Le breve parentesi che aveva già avuto con Harry era stata vissuta con l’imbarazzo e l’inesperienza del primo amore, e più di qualche bacio rubato negli angoli del parco non c’era stato nulla.  
Quella volta, invece, Ginny lasciò pudore e prudenza dietro di sé ed iniziò a legare Harry a sé attraverso i piaceri della carne. Si faceva trovare nuda sul suo letto, con la possibilità che la scoprisse suo fratello, fra gli altri. Lo seguiva alla Tana e lo afferrava quando le passava accanto, nascondendosi in un angolo non del tutto buio della casa e soffocando in malo modo i gemiti.  
Harry, che dopotutto era un ragazzo come gli altri, non poté far altro che cadere nella sua trappola. Per molto, molto tempo dimenticò i suoi stessi sentimenti e seguì solo Ginny, in una danza maliziosa ed erotica senza fine. Passarono gli anni e i due ragazzi che giocavano ad essere adulti divennero grandi sul serio, mettendo al mondo non uno, ma ben tre figli. James, Albus, Lily.  
E allora Harry provò, davvero, a fare il padre. Provò e i figli continuavano ad arrivare sempre quando era ad un punto di rottura per il precedente, come se Ginny sapesse che qualcosa non andava ma cercasse di legare a sé l’unico amore della sua vita, in un circolo vizioso che non faceva altro che compromettere di più il loro già precario rapporto.  
Fu quando Harry vide il sorriso di Hermione dopo la nascita di Hugo, mentre stringeva a sé la piccola Rose e il marito Ron; fu in quel momento, mentre l’emblema della famiglia perfetta che la donna che amava e il suo migliore amico avevano costruito gli piombava davanti nella sua interezza; beh, fu in quel momento che capì che _non era abbastanza_.  
Il solo richiamo della carne, la sola sensualità di Ginny non erano in grado di tenere uniti i pezzi del suo cuore, pezzi che continuavano ad essere calpestati da Hermione, inconsapevolmente.  
In quel momento, una lacrima solcò il viso di Harry, e gli altri pensarono che fosse dovuta alla commozione di essere diventato, di nuovo, zio.  
Ma da quel giorno cambiò tutto, perché Harry lasciò Ginny con poche e affrettate spiegazioni e se ne andò, abbandonandola con tre bambini e la promessa di un sostentamento economico. Nulla, neppure l’affetto che nutriva per i suoi figli – che avrebbero dovuto essere ricci, e intelligenti, e con le fossette sulle guance – era stato in grado di fermarlo.  
I Weasley gli portarono rancore per molto, molto tempo. L’unica che non si espresse direttamente contro Harry, forse perché sapeva la verità, fu proprio Hermione. Passava le giornate a consolare l’amica, vero, ma mai una volta insultò il suo ex-migliore amico, neppure per sbaglio.  
Harry abbandonò la casa dove aveva sempre vissuto con Ginny e ristrutturò la sua vecchia casa di Godric’s Hollow, sistemandosi negli anni a venire. Durante i weekend vedeva i suoi figli lì, finché questi non furono abbastanza grandi da protestare. La madre, e molto probabilmente anche tutti gli altri, non dovevano aver parlato bene di lui, durante la sua assenza.  
E adesso, dopo anni di solitudine e meditazione, Harry era stato invitato di nuovo alla Tana. Il biglietto era stato scritto con una grafia sottile e precisa e probabilmente lui non si sarebbe neppure presentato, se non avesse riconosciuto Hermione in quelle righe frettolose.  
Era il matrimonio di Victoire e Teddy. Il suo figlioccio l’aveva già invitato, anche contro il parere del resto della famiglia, ma lui era rimasto sul vago. Non voleva dargli un dispiacere, ma sapeva che non era più il ben accetto in quel luogo. Però… Però c’era il biglietto di invito di Hermione, c’era la sua grafia, c’era la prova che lei aveva speso del tempo per pensarlo e per invitarlo _nonostante tutto_. Lei lo voleva vedere.  
Fu quel biglietto, che Harry stava accartocciando fra le mani in quel momento, a fargli prendere la decisione definitiva. L’uomo mandò il proprio Patronus a Teddy per dirgli che sarebbe venuto, ricevendo una risposta entusiasta; così, nella mezza giornata che mancava prima del matrimonio, Harry uscì per comprare un vestito elegante e pensò a tutti i possibili scenari a cui avrebbe potuto assistere.  
 _Cosa può succedermi, nella peggiore delle ipotesi?_  
Ginny che gli rovesciava addosso il vino per poi fargli una scenata. Molly che lo cacciava in malo modo, con Arthur al suo fianco che annuiva in modo solenne. I fratelli Weasley che non gli avrebbero rivolto la parola neppure sotto tortura, limitandosi a fulminarlo con lo sguardo e a parlargli alle spalle.  
Sospirò.  
Poteva sopportarlo.

***

Venne accolto con sguardi gelidi.  
Se lo aspettava. Come prima cosa andò a salutare i suoi figli, ormai grandi – non li riconosceva quasi più –, ma non riuscì a scambiarci che poche parole. Solo Lily doveva ancora diplomarsi, le mancava un anno, ma nessuno di loro parve contento di vederlo e risposero a monosillabi quando chiese che cosa stessero facendo nella vita/che avessero intenzione di fare in futuro.  
Cercò quindi Molly, la padrona di casa, per complimentarsi con lei su come avesse allestito la Tana per l’occasione. Il suo sguardo era glaciale come quello di tutti gli altri, ma con la vecchiaia aveva perso parte della sua fermezza, così non riuscì a rispondergli troppo in malo modo.  
Vide infine Ron e Hermione. Il suo ex-migliore amico sembrava molto imbarazzato – lo si capiva dalle orecchie rosse – ma non riuscì a non essere amichevole. Si persero parlando dei vecchi tempi e, alla fine, anche George si unì alla loro conversazione. Gli altri membri della famiglia erano a metà fra lo sconcerto e la rabbia, ma finché Ron lo supportava ed Hermione gli sorrideva in maniera gentile – a volte interveniva nella conversazione – lui si poteva ritenere soddisfatto.  
Teddy lo raggiunse poco prima della cerimonia, con un sorriso enorme sul volto.  
“Ehi, guardate chi c’è! Il mio figlioccio, che fra poco si sposa!”  
“Sei venuto, alla fine, zio Harry.”  
“Come potevo perdermi il tuo matrimonio?”  
Teddy sorrise, ma Harry notò un lampo d’ansia passare negli occhi di Hermione, mentre lei si torceva le mani e, forse, comprendeva quale fosse stato il vero motivo per cui Harry si era presentato lì, quel giorno.  
 _Come se non fosse passato nemmeno un secondo._  
Harry si sentì improvvisamente soffocare. L’allegria che l’aveva pervaso fino a poco prima, mentre rideva e scherzava con Ron, venne meno. Riuscì a resistere solo durante la cerimonia e solo perché aveva detto a Ted che sarebbe stato presente. Cercò di concentrarsi su dettagli inutili, come il vestito di Dominique o gli addobbi floreali.  
Tutto, pur di non sentire il profumo di Hermione. Tutto, pur di non dover riflettere sulla sua stupidità.  
Dopotutto, cosa pretendeva che fosse cambiato?  
Hermione gli aveva scritto, sì, ma perché era sempre stata una persona corretta. Non desiderava davvero vederlo, o almeno… Non in quel senso. Non nel senso in cui non si era neanche azzardato a sperare, per non ferirsi.  
 _Eppure, faceva male lo stesso._  
Dopo la cerimonia, Harry decise di isolarsi dagli altri e di fare un giro per la Tana. I ricordi gli stavano tornando alla mente, mentre vedeva Ginny nascosta negli angoli più bui della casa, più di vent’anni prima, e lui si ricordò della malizia e del fuoco dei loro incontri.  
 _Se solo fosse stata Hermione_ , si ritrovò a pensare, amaramente _, se solo fosse stata lei. Sarebbe stato perfetto._  
Girovagando ancora, si ritrovò vicino al pollaio. Non si sarebbe fermato, se un rumore non avesse attirato la sua attenzione. Un rumore che sembrava proprio… Un gemito di piacere.  
Curioso, Harry si guardò brevemente intorno, prima di sbirciare attraverso la porta.  
Non vide niente, così pensò che gli eventuali amanti si fossero spinti un po’ più in là, nella rimessa interna dove, in genere, Arthur teneva i suoi ‘aggeggi babbani’. Entrò quindi nel pollaio cercando di far meno rumore possibile, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e avvicinandosi alla rimessa.  
Stavolta, sbirciando ancora attraverso la porta, li vide.  
Un ragazzo bruno stava baciando il collo di una ragazza che teneva in braccio, ma non fu questo a far paralizzare Harry, tenendolo inchiodato sul posto con gli occhi spalancati. No, era la ragazza a far deglutire Harry, a farlo _eccitare_ …  
Rose Weasley. La riconobbe istintivamente per la profonda somiglianza con la madre, Hermione.  
Rose aveva la schiena inarcata e gli occhi socchiusi e gemeva, per il piacere. L’uomo che la stringeva fra le braccia si agitò un po’ e scese a baciarle il seno, che era nudo sotto la camicia aperta che portava lei.  
La ragazza aprì gli occhi e, attraverso la porta socchiusa, vide lo zio. Sorrise, metà ironica e metà maliziosa.  
 _Lascivia._  
Il viso di Hermione, le sue fossette sulle guance, i suoi riccioli ribelli. E la provocazione di Ginny, la sua malizia.  
 _Lascivia._  
Rose aggrappò alla schiena del suo amante e si sporse un po’, in modo da non farsi vedere. Tirò fuori la lingua e la mosse in circolo, osservando Harry sempre con quell’espressione provocatoria.  
Harry sentì qualcosa crescere nei proprio pantaloni, improvvisamente stretti. Lo notò anche Rose, che sporse un braccio e fece il gesto di accarezzarlo con la mano, proprio lì.  
 _Lussuria… Lussuria e godimento._  
 _Dannazione._  
Harry non ce la fece più: mentre lo sguardo di Rose si fece di nuovo velato dal piacere e la sua schiena si inarcava di nuovo, lui slacciò i pantaloni eleganti e liberò la sua erezione. Cercò di non fare neanche un rumore, di non lasciarsi scappare neanche un gemito, mentre iniziava a masturbarsi continuando ad osservare la nipote.  
 _Sarò dannato._  
Anche l’amante di Rose sembrava essere impaziente: del tutto ignaro di ciò che stava succedendo oltre la porta, si slacciò i pantaloni e li fece cadere, tirando al contempo più su la gonna di Rose. La penetrò, mentre la ragazza soffocò un urlo, e poi iniziò a spingere, ansimando di piacere. Rose si sporse di nuovo oltre di lui, osservando lo zio e leccandosi le labbra; aprendo e chiudendo le mani a pugno come se volesse afferrare l’erezione di Harry e dargli piacere, così come lui chiedeva.  
Harry, dal canto suo, osservava la ragazza e non poteva far altro che eccitarsi, sentendo i suoi gemiti e vedendo come il suo sguardo si posasse proprio sulla sua erezione. Sapeva, _sapeva_ che lei stava pensando a lui, anche se era un altro a possederla, in quel momento.  
 _Lascivi, i figli del diavolo._  
Poi vide Rose muovere le labbra, mentre lui si mordeva quello inferiore, per trattenere i gemiti.  
 _Muff_ , diceva, e Harry non capiva.  
 _Muff… Muffi…_ , e una spinta più profonda del suo amante le fece perdere il filo, e chiudere gli occhi. Anche Harry si distrasse, girando la testa e smettendo di muovere la mano, altrimenti sarebbe venuto subito.  
 _Muffilato_ , riuscì a cogliere, infine, e capì cosa la nipote gli stesse suggerendo.  
Un incantesimo silenziante, che gli avrebbe permesso di gemere in santa pace.  
Rose artigliò le spalle del ragazzo con cui stava facendo sesso, cercando di far capire allo zio il messaggio.  
 _Solo a lui. Voglio sentirti._  
Harry sorrise, chinandosi a prendere la bacchetta e pronunciando l’incantesimo verso l’ignaro giovane.  
“Ah!” esclamò poi, tornando a chiudere la mano sull’erezione, e osservando Rose, che aveva il viso di Hermione…  
“Aaaah… Aaaaaah…!” gemeva lei, lo sguardo fisso oltre la spalla del ragazzo, verso lo zio.  
Harry urlò a pieni polmoni, finalmente libero di farlo, e osservò l’espressione di piacere crescente sul volto di Rose, le sue mani tese verso di lui e verso la sua erezione, e i suoi capelli ricci e indomabili che si muovevano ad ogni spinta. La osservò e il volto di Hermione si sovrappose al suo, così simile; Hermione che era sempre stata dolce e buona e gentile e pacata e così poco sensuale, Hermione… E poi Ginny, nel rosso scuro dei capelli nella penombra della rimessa; Ginny che d’altra parte era sempre stata maliziosa e intraprendente…  
 _Lascivia._  
E Rose aveva spalancato gli occhi, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, e aveva fissato Harry, e Harry allora era venuto, beandosi della sintesi perfetta delle uniche donne della sua vita.  
 _La sintesi perfetta._  
Poi, sfinito e soddisfatto, sentendo che anche l’amante della nipote era arrivato al culmine, Harry si alzò in fretta i pantaloni e uscì dal pollaio, prima che il ragazzo lo vedesse.  
Era stato… Eccitante. La cosa più eccitante che gli fosse capitata di fare in tutta la sua vita.  
Cercò di distrarsi, poi, girando a caso fra gli invitati e bevendo più di quanto la prudenza gli consigliasse.  
Ma doveva togliersi quelle immagini dalla mente, o altrimenti… Altrimenti…  
“Zio.”  
Voce roca e sensuale.  
 _Lascivia._  
Già prima di girarsi, sapeva che era lei.  
“Rose.”  
I capelli ricci e spettinati, così familiari, eppure rossi come le fiamme dell’inferno.  
 _Sarò dannato._  
Rose si avvicinò con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra. Erano in un angolo un po’ appartato del giardino: Harry non si era reso conto di essersi allontanato dagli altri, ma probabilmente era stato lo champagne a guidarlo. Stringeva ancora il suo bicchiere fra le dita.  
“Sai, mi è piaciuto molto, prima…”  
 _Lascivia,_ _perversione nella sua bocca._  
Il sussurro di un demone, pronto a condannarlo.  
“Rose, io…”  
Ma la ragazza sorrise, e allungò una mano a sfiorargli il viso.  
“Oh, zio… Non trattenerti. In effetti, sarebbe parecchio interessante…”  
“Rose, siamo ad un _matrimonio_. C’è un sacco di gente, ci vedranno, non mi pare il caso…”  
Era un po’ brillo, Harry, ma sapeva che quello che era successo doveva rimanere un episodio isolato. Stava cercando di salvare la poca dignità che gli era rimasta, ma Rose era _così vicina_ , e somigliava _così tanto_ ad Hermione, nel viso e nel fisico, e aveva lo spirito di Ginny, _la carne_ …  
“Non dico ora.”  
E poi Rose scese a toccargli il braccio, prima di prendergli la mano. Harry sentì un pezzetto di pergamena sforargli la pelle, e deglutì.  
 _Sarò dannato._  
“Questo è il mio indirizzo. Scrivimi, o passa da me.”  
Sapeva che era sbagliato. Immorale, per più di un motivo.  
Ma Rose gli aveva dato le spalle, lasciandolo lì, così, con il piccolo pezzo di pergamena fra le mani.  
Si stava allontanando, e i ricci sulla sua schiena dondolavano mentre lui poteva seguire l’eleganza del suo incedere, un po’ ondeggiante e decisamente provocante.  
 _Lascivia, nel corpo della donna che amava._  
Sì, Harry lo sapeva: sarebbe andato all’inferno, ma, nonostante questo, avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di avere Rose.  
 _La_ sua _sintesi perfetta._


End file.
